tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castle Volkihar Redux
Castle Volkihar Redux is an extensive modification of Castle Volikhar , a location added in the Dawnguard DLC which rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts . The castle serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires. Once the quest Kindred Judgement has been completed as either a Dawnguard vampire hunter or a Volkihar Clan, the Dragonborn will own the castle and can find many new quests, perks and unique items. This mod was created by DiGiTaL CLeaNeR . Location Castle Volkihar is located in a previously inaccessible region in the far northwest corner of Skyrim, near the sea border with High Rock. The entrance can initially be accessed via Icewater Jetty, northwest of Northwatch Keep. The castle can also be reached by Ferrymen, or by swimming across the channel. Castle Volkihar is a location added by the Dawnguard DLC. After the Teleport Tower West has been discovered, a spell tome Return to Castle Volkihar can be found sitting on a lectern just after entering the top floor. Description This mod brings the castle far beyond a simple repair from the crumbled dilapidated state in which it is inherited after finishing the Dawnguard questline. It restores the castle to it's former glory by opening every blocked portal making Volkihar the size of a town. It is populated with forty new entities: gargoyles , draugr , wrathman , mistman , new Volkihar vampire personalities and a few other creatures. It also includes custom armor , magic, blessings and weapons influenced by Molag Bal . This mod was published on the Skyrim Steam Workshop February, 28th, 2013. This vampire Dragonborn's home also offers many unique perks such as a blood bath, potion cauldrons, seven additional quests and fifteen follower ready guest rooms. Marriage partners will have the option to move in once the final Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgement has been completed. There are presently five additional wings added to the castle as well as decorating and populating the existing and unused parts of the castle. A full FAQ for this mod and many Skyrim issues can be found here on the Steam Workshop . Towers of the Castle The following towers are located inside Castle Volkihar North Tower Vault This wing of the castle was designed for storage, display, utility and pleasure. Whether it be to admire accomplishments in loot, prizes or just relaxation. To read more click here . Master Throne Wing Although this wing of the castle is where the Dragonborne will realize their true throne in Skyrim, it is also where they will find storage, utility and service. To read more click here . Valerica's Tower (formerly the "Ruins") The Central Tower of Castle Volkihar was left to fall into ruin after Valerica's escape into the Soul Cairn. Fortunately, with a few hard working vampires, under the watchful eye of their new king, Volkihar has finally been restored to it's former glory and beyond. To read more click here . East Tower This wing of the tower provides a large armory and training facility, an alchemy lab and eight follower ready rooms. To read more click here . Daedric South Tower Prior to the time Harkon and his army inhabited the castle, there was a Daedric tower where powerful artifacts and prized magical trophies were displayed. When the quest The Forgotten Tower is completed, it will be a fully restored part of the castle once more. To read more click here . Teleport Tower West Valerica brought her knowledge of the soul cairn's teleportation magic to the castle. A special teleportation wing has been added. It includes two teleportation networks, one for the castle internally and six major cities: Solitude, Windhelm, Winterhold, Riften, Whiterun and Markarth. To read more click here . Volkihar Keep The Volkihar Guild Hall and it's inhabitants have been virtually left untouched accept for adding decorative objects, gargoyles and two doors. One secret and one to the East Tower. To read more click here . Dungeons The following dungeons are located inside Castle Volkihar Gargoyle Lair Entrance Access to this cavern is gained from Gargoyle Point. The castle's foundation has caverns below it. An ancient tower inside the cavern provides access to the Gargoyle King's lair. To read more click here . Gargoyle King's Lair This medium sized dungeon plays host to the gargoyle army, it's leaders the Stone Gaurdians and finally the Gargoyle King himself. To read more click here . Secret Cave The secret cave has 2 entrances and one exit. One entrance is near the start of the peer that goes to the Volkihar Shipyard on the North West side of the island. The other is an old well hidden in the north west corner of the Volkihar courtyard. To read more click here . Volkihar Undercroft CVR The undercroft was originally an old escape tunnel out of the castle. After installing Castle Volkihar Redux and the Dawnguard quest touching the sky has been completed, the undercroft transforms into a underground vampire flea market. To read more click here . Volkihar Courtyard Once CVR is installed and "Touching the Sky " has been completed, the Volkihar Courtyard will upgrade into a virtual paradise. To read more click here . Unique Items Weapons Two etheral swords are added with this mod. The Gargoyle King's Subduer and the Gargoyle Kings offhand. Both are well enchanted. More information can be found by clicking the "Weapons" link above this paragraph. Armor Robes of the minions of Molag Bal. These highly enchanted robes help Molag's minions carry out his desires throughout the plane of Tamriel and beyond. More information can be found by clicking the "Armor" link above this paragraph. Books Several books are added to the game by this mod. Click the "Books" link above this paragraph for further information. Spell Tomes Several spell tomes are added to the game by this mod. Click the "Spell Tomes" link above this paragraph for more information. NPC's Still working on this wiki more to come. Exterior Volkihar Front Entrance This is the main entrance to the castle. After the Dawnguard quest Kindred Judgement is completed, additional follower ready guards (three draugr) are added to the front of the castle. Four follower ready gargoyle sentries will also be added to the front of the castle on completion of the quest It's good to be king . A stable will also be added to the left side of the bridge. Horses will now automatically stable there when fast traveling to the front of the castle. The exterior towers have been repaired. Volkihar Docks On the west side of the island the Volkihar shipyard can be found. It can be upgraded twice through completing quests. The shipyard will now have a full service blacksmith and smelter area including an enchanting station, tanning rack and sharpening stone. There is also a Blacksmith vendor. Each crafting station gives a 25% buff to all items created or tempered. There are two safe storage containers on the dock and a trash barrel nearby for unwanted items. Several follower ready Volkihar Guards patrol nearby. Bonfire's have been added to either side of the Shipyard to attract more trade and prey into the castle at the completion of related CVR quests. Three new doors have been added to the Volkihar Docks. One to the Master Throne Wing, another to Valerica's Tower and a secret passage to the Volkihar Courtyard. One ship and a boat can be used to travel to the following destinations. Ship destinations: *Dawnstar Port *Solitude Port *Windhelm Port *Winterhold Jetty. Boat destinations: *Gargoyle Point (north side of the the island). Castle Volkihar Balcony In addition to the existing balcony attached to Valerica's Study, where the Soul Cairn portal is still located after CVR has been installed. Another balcony to the East Tower and a Tower above the Shipyard Port are also added to the exterior of the castle. Secret Cave Entrance A secret cave entrance becomes available after completing the Dawnguard quest "Kindred Judgement". It is located on the north west side of the island near the second stable where a Volkihar horse is stabled. Gargoyle Point A platform and large gargoyle door entrance has been added to the north side of the Volkihar island known as Garoyle Point. The boat that travels there will be available in the shipyard after starting the quest "It's good to be King". Quests *Releasing the Coven *Fortify Volkihar *It's Good to be King *Port of Call *The Forgotten Tower *Keep em Coming *The Scent of old Death (starts in Solitude - hideout for start vampires) *Just the Bare Necessities of Life (starts in Windhelm - Hideout for start vampires) Links Castle Volkihar Redux on the Steam Workshop Castle Volkihar Redux on Facebook Gallery Category:Skyrim Mods Category:Skyrim: DLC Mods Category:Skyrim: Quest Mods Category:Skyrim: Creature Mods Category:Skyrim: Armor Mods Category:Skyrim: Weapon Mods